In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize electronic mail (e-mail) to communicate both internally within the organizations and/or businesses and externally with other organizations and/or businesses. Often, an initial e-mail originating from a sender gets forwarded to an unintended third party. This allows an unintended third party to view the contents of the initial e-mail and to further distribute the e-mail and/or reply back to the sender of the initial e-mail, thus, subjecting the sender to receiving reply message in response to the initial e-mail. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to communicate electronically, so that e-mails and their contents can be secured and managed in an efficient manner.